Vengeance, Love, And Bitter Betrayal
by The Character's Death
Summary: "Let them hate him. All of them. But he would not be denied again. Not this time. He would have what he wanted." My first attempt at a "Thor" fanfiction and LokixJane pairing...and a shamefully belated birthday present to my beloved friend, Kon13. Happy Belated Birthday, friend! Disclaimer: I don't own "Thor 2: Dark World" or any of its characters. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: A brief introduction, since this is a new realm for me. Most of you may not know me, but allow me to introduce myself. I am The Character's Death. Angst writer for anime, mostly. Hello, greetings, and salutations.**

**This story comes as a shamefully belated birthday present to my close friend, Kon13, who has become a huge fan of the LokixJane pairing. Feel free to say hello to her too. She is even more amazing than I am...which is saying a lot. I am sorry, dearest friend, for the sad pathetic delay with absolutely no excuse behind it. None. But I have belief that you will forgive my lameness!**

**So, without further delay, here is my first attempt at the "Thor" universe, and the LokixJane pairing. This story takes place from the second "Thor" movie, "Thor 2: The Dark World." Thank you all, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_"After all this time… **Now** you've come to visit me, brother?" Bitterness dripped from his tongue, spreading like a poison or the dark shadows of his magic. "**Why**?" He spat, his icy gaze burning through the walls of his confinement to viciously fillet his self-righteous jailer. "To **mock**?" His gaze drifted to the floor as his voice faded, feeling every inch of his humiliation…drowning in it._

_He had lost everything. A thrown. A home. A family. Warmth. Love. …**her**… Had his brother come to blame him for that too?_

_"I need your help." These words brought his gaze back from the self-destruction of his prison. "And I wish I could trust you." A flicker of mischief behind pale blue eyes as he felt a smirk unbeckoned grace his lips._

_"If you did…you'd be the fool I always took you for."_

Walking next to his brother, that memory swirled around in his mind. His mother was dead. He had been unable to protect her. How he had pushed her away…just before… Everyone believed he didn't care. And he preferred it that way. _Let_ them hate him. _All_ of them! _Hate_ was the only thing he had left…and he would not give that up.

Hazel eyes. A flash. A blur. A sudden sharp sting as his head violently snapped to the side.

"That was for New York." A bitter voice rang out, and his pale eyes took in the site of the angry woman before him.

Such heart. A tenacious fighting spirit he had not expected from a mere mortal. Let alone one from Midgard. A slow smile worked its way across his lips, broadening as he continued to take in her fiery gaze. He had never credited his brother with much of anything. But now…now he understood. Why Thor had come back so different. Why his brother had changed. He had been right. It had been this woman. And…he suddenly knew why. His eyes shifted from the wrath of this woman to the mild expression of amusement from his brother, a light chuckle of his own passing his lips.

"I like her." And as these words slipped from his lips he felt his hear inexplicably clench, bitterness consuming him again as he realized this was just one more possession his brother was blessed with.

…and…suddenly…that thought alone drove him to want it. Want _her_. He felt the bile rise from within him as he watched her. How she looked at his brother. And knew. Knew what he must do. What he truly wanted.

Trailing his thin fingers through his hair, he began to think. And in thinking, he began to formulate a scheme. He wanted her. To ruin his brother, yes. But…there was more. Something about her. A new conquest. And this time he would not be denied. He would not fail. He would have his vengeance, and sweet reward, all captured in one prize. In her.

"Where we go, there will be danger and treachery, brother." He whispered as the group walked through the corridor. "We will need a plan."

"What do you propose?" A hesitant voice replied.

"Someone will need to ensure her safety." He murmured, shifting his pale gaze to the Midgardian. "She's important."

"I will watch over Jane Foster. Have no fear of that, brother." He heard Thor's reply, his lips turning into a thin frown of displeasure…that simply wouldn't do.

"We both know that you are the fiercer warrior." Loki conceded, giving his brother a side glance as they continued to converse in hushed tones.

"What are you scheming, Loki…" His brother murmured, and for the moment of a heartbeat his lips turned up giving himself away…he had to navigate this carefully.

"Nothing…" He whispered back, his expression becoming candid. "Remember…it was _you_ who came to _me_ for help. That is what I offer." And he watched as his brother threw him a look of disbelief.

"Are you telling me that I should trust your counsel?" Thor scoffed quietly, and Loki couldn't help the smile that crept along his lips.

"No…" He answered honestly. "…but, you and I _both_ know that this will end poorly if you are… distracted." He murmured, his pale gaze trailing to his brother's consort. "Just as we both know that the consequences are too high if we should fail." And he watched as his brother mulled this idea over in his mind.

"So _you_ will watch over her, then?" His brother asked, distrust laced in every word.

"Do you have a better plan?" Loki asked, his eyebrow arched in dubious curiosity as he watched his brother's expression fall.

"No." Thor finally conceded as he sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry." He murmured. "Your focus should be on the battle at hand, brother. I will safeguard your woman." And suddenly his brother stopped him, pulling him in close as his murmured lowly in his ear.

"Know this, brother. If you should betray me…and any harm comes to Jane Foster, I will not hesitate to end your life." And Loki couldn't help the boisterous laugh that escaped his lips as he drew away, taking in his brothers look of utter confusion.

"I believe there's an extensive line for that, brother." He smirked at his brother before continuing to walk, the hateful threats of his once close comrades still fresh in his memory. "You may not get that chance." He whispered to himself as the smirk began to grow and spread.

Let them hate him. _All_ of them. But he would not be denied again. Not this time. He would have what he wanted. His brother would die avenging their mother and safeguarding the realms. He could see to that easily enough. Leaving Thor to die would be easy. And the enemy would pay dearly for the unspeakable atrocity of taking his mother's life. Thor would see to that. And he… He would steal away with the prize. _She_ would be his to have.

_"…and…I wish I could trust you…"_

_"If you did…you'd be the fool I always took you for."_


End file.
